The present invention relates to a grinding tool fixture for sharpening of wood cutting tools, for example chisels, gouges, plane irons, scrapers, etc. The fixture is adapted to be mounted on a conventional sander-grinder having a thin belt frictionally driven on pulleys.
Heretofore, there have been provided grinding tools which have a base and which are mounted upon a table and include at least a pair of vertically spaced pulleys with a continuous flexible abrasive belt arranged in an upright plane and mounted around such pulleys, one of said pulleys being power-driven.
Heretofore, there has been provided upon the base for the grinding tool an upright platen which is perfectly flat and which is adapted to supportably engage the corresponding interior portion of said flexible abrasive belt over which the belt moves. The tool to be sharpened including its handle was normally manually held by the operator so that the cutting edge thereof engages the continuously moving abrasive belt with the belt being backed up by the corresponding upright platen.